Who knew math could lead to love?
by tdl-jajluvvb3
Summary: Nick is failing math.  His rich father hires a tutor.  JONAS one-shot!


Sick today so finished this one shot!

"Son, what is this about you failing your math classes?" Mr. Lucas spoke into the phone.

"Yes, dad I am, but it's not the I'm not trying it is just not working for me." Nick explained himself.

"Fine. Have you talked to your teacher? Have you studied a lot?" Mr. Lucas questioned his son.

"Yes and yes. I have tried everything, but it's not working."

"I'm getting my secretary to find you a tutor. I will have her send the tutor over to you as soon as they are found. I hope this helps because if the press finds this out it wont be good for my publicity. Got to go the company is calling. Bye son."

"But dad," _Click._ Mr. Lucas hung up before Nick was able to say another word. "I want to talk to you."

_Knock, knock._ The door sounded. Nick walked to the door of his dorm room. He opened, adjusting his eyes to the depth difference. He settled on a young woman, about early 20s– around his age. She opened her folder. "Is this room 102? Are you Nick Lucas?"

"Yes and yes. Who are you, may I ask?" Nick studied the brunette girl in front of him. He spoke in an aggravated tone.

"I'm your new tutor. Your father sent me over. I'm Macy Misa." Macy and Nick shook hands.

"Come in." Nick removed his presence from the door way. He led Macy to the kitchen table. She laid her books on the table as Nick grabbed the supplies needed.

"You don't seem like you want me here." Macy realized the aggravation in his voice.

"It's not you. Don't worry. But it is a long story."

"Well hopefully soon we will know each other well enough that you can explain it to me." She smiled at him. "Well we should probably start so we aren't wasting your money."

"It's not my money, it's my father's, so we can just talk right now." Nick pointed out nonchalantly.

"I'm guessing you don't get along with your father, especially because you won't call him your dad. To endearing for you?"

"You guessed right. I grew up in a house where strict rules were placed and followed or else father's reputation was ruined. That wouldn't go over in the house I lived in." Nick confessed to his new tutor. Nick escorted Macy to the couch.

"I guess we went past the in time you'll tell me." Macy laughed.

"I believe so. I think it just slipped out. Your easy to talk to."

"Well thanks. I take pride in that. Usually that's all I do on the first visit. Get to know them, discover their learning style by how they act."

"You can do that? By just how they act."

"Well yeah. For you, I think your more of a visual learner you have to have problems in front of you to help you get it."

"Exactly how I learn, but my teacher doesn't seem to get that." Nick sighed, frustrated.

"Everyday bring home the lessons of what you learned that day the name of the theorems and I will teach you my way of learning them. Okay?" She looked to Nick for an answer. He eagerly nodded.

"That seems reasonable and hopefully helpful." Nick chuckled. "So the books were just for show?"

"Well in a way kind of. But some of them are for my classes." She contradicted him.

"Let's see what your taking?" Nick sauntered over to the table. He skimmed through the titles of the books. He was caught on one for a moment longer than necessary.

"Does that one interest you?" Nick jumped at her sudden closeness. She had quietly walked over next to him.

"Yeah. So your basically the same age as me? At least that's what your classes tell me." Nick asked turning away from the books.

"Yeah I just took statistics in high school. I have always been good in math." Macy boasted.

"Well good because I need a lot of help." Nick claimed. They pulled out chairs for themselves and cracked a book.

"Oh I get it. So you move this over and then divide by this?"

"Exactly. You got it!" Macy exclaimed. They looked to each other and held each others gaze for moments longer than a friendly glance. Nick smiled.

"Wow we got through three chapters in an hour. You work miracles. At least with me." Nick commented.

"Do you want to take a short break? We can get back to it in like a half an hour." Macy asked.

"Sure. Do you want to go get some coffee I know this really good place down the street."

"Do you mean Marcia's place?" Nick nodded. "I love that place. I go there everyday."

"No way I do too. I wonder why I haven't seen you there."

"Maybe you haven't been looking?" Macy muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Nick looked to Macy as he grabbed his and her jackets off the rack.

"Nothing." Macy said, surprisingly. She grabbed her jacket out of his hands.

They walked to coffee house making small talk. They ordered and settled down at a table. "So how is the college experience for you?" Nick asked, sipping his coffee.

"Well I'm not the usual college girl. I am here to study not to party. I paid for college, so I have to use the money for studying." Macy said, seriously.

"You have got a lot of motivation. That is going to help you in life."

"And you have a coffee mustache." Macy laughed. She leaned over and slowly wiped off the coffee from his upper lip. Nick watched her hand slowly move over towards him.

They held each other's gaze once again. They moved towards each other inch by inch. Soon they were touching noses. Nick closed the space between them. The two kissed each other sweetly, for the first time. They pulled away. Macy spoke up, "I think we should get back."

"Umm yeah let's go." Nick said awkwardly. They threw the rest of the coffee away. The two left the coffeehouse and headed back to the dorm. Once they arrived, the studying started once again.

They finished 5 more chapters. They finally called it quits for the day. "Thanks Mace. It helped a lot so I will see you in a couple days right?" Nick asked excitedly.

"Yep." Macy blushed at the nickname he had given her.

"Look about the kiss–"

"Forget about it. It was nothing." Macy smiled weakly. She opened the door quickly, walked down the hallway and out the door. Nick was stunned in the doorway. He could only wait till their next session.

Nick walked out of his class, staring happily at his paper. He looked up to see Macy down the hall talking to a group of people. "MACY!" He yelled down the hall.

She looked up, confused. Her smile appearing slowly as she found the person who called to her. "WHAT?" She yelled back.

He ran the rest of the distance to her. "Guess who got an A on his test?" He smiled hugely.

Macy cheered loudly. She jumped into his arms. He spun around a couple times, then put her down. "I couldn't have done it without you." Nick gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Well thank you. I'd love to celebrate with you, but I have to go to class." She stated. Nick frowned.

"We still have a study session on Friday?"

"Absolutely. See ya later." She waved She looked back once more before she entered the classroom.

Macy walked through Nick's dorm room door and set the books on his table. Nick followed behind her. "Should we start?"

"Yeah just give me a second." Nick ran back to his room to get his books. He returned and they began.

"So what chapter did they study today?" Macy asked, flipping through the chapters they already studied.

"Chapter 10 and 11." Nick replied.

"Ok so we will need graph paper and your calculator. You knew we needed your calculator why didn't you bring it out?" Macy asked, disappointed. Nick chuckled.

They continued studying once Nick brought out the rest of the supplies. They got through the chapters they needed and planned the next session. "Hey Mace. I wanted to continue what I was going to say before, when you left. I thought the kiss was amazing. So I was wondering if you would want to go on a date with me?" He sighed relieved after he got everything out.

Macy blushed. "I thought the kiss was amazing too. Yes I would go out on a date with you." She gave him a kiss. She stood up, grabbed the books, and went to the door.

"By the way I did notice you in the coffee house." He pecked her on the cheek. She turned around and walked down the hallway with a smile on her face.


End file.
